The present invention relates to quick connectors and, more particularly, to quick connectors having a device to enable visual inspection to determine proper coupling of the male and female portions of the connector.
It is desirous in fluid-handling conduits to ensure that the connectors used have their male and female portions properly coupled together. A faulty connector enables the system to leak. This is particularly fatal when the system is under pressure and the leaking connector expels the pressurized fluid.
In the quick connector field, where the male and female portions of the connectors are held together by friction blocking connections, it is important that the male and female portions are properly coupled. To ensure the proper coupling, the installer may tug on or manipulate the connector to make sure that it is properly coupled. Also, visual types of inspecting devices enable the installer to ensure that the male and female portions are properly coupled together.
The following patents illustrate several different types of connection inspection devices. The patents and articles are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,810, issued Dec. 15, 1987 to Pozzi; 4,703,957, issued Nov. 3, 1987 to Blenkush; 4,659,119, issued Apr. 21, 1987 to Reimert; 4,618,171, issued Oct. 21, 1986 to Fahl; 4,614,120, issued Sept. 30, 1986 to Fradin et al; 4,575,130, issued Mar. 11, 1986 to Pemberton et al; 4,572,552, issued Feb. 25, 1986 to Orevik et al; 4,046,387, issued Sept. 6, 1977 to Lee; 3,526,417, issued Sept. 1, 1970 to Aumiller; 3,480,300, issued Nov. 25, 1969 to Jeffery et al; 3,468,563, issued Sept. 23, 1969 to Duret; 2,661,768, issued Dec. 8, 1953 to Novak et al; International Patent No. WO 84/03927; Finland Patent No. 22,568; French Patent No. 1,544,720; Great Britain Patent No. 966,842; Swiss Patent No. 215,389; and IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletins, Volume 1, No. 4, Dec. 1958, p. 15 and Volume 17, No. 7, Dec. 1974, p. 1948. While these types of connectors may work satisfactory for their intended purpose, designers are always striving to improve the field.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a visual inspection device which enables, at a glance, the installer to ensure proper connection of the connector. Also, the present invention provides the art with a simple, inexpensive visual inspection device.
From the subsequent detailed description taken in conjunction with the appended claims and drawings, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.